Sasha and Rachel Meet the Tickle Monster
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Jocklin sisters are taken by the prince of a strange realm where everything is...soft and tickly?


**Here's a story idea I gave to guestsurprise for them to right. They took the ball and ran downfield with it! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Sasha and Rachel were currently running from the Forever Knights. They have used themselves as live bait to protect the children! They were all on a picnic, but the Knights somehow found them!

"We gotta keep running," Rachel panted.

"I know, I'm trying, but I'm getting tired," Sasha said, now feeling the Knights getting closer.

"No, we gotta keep going," Rachel panted, now feeling her own strength failing. What they didn't see was a figure watching him from his portal.

"They need my help." He said, his ears flattening closer to his head.

"Your Highness! You can't enter into that Earth realm again!" His assistant wailed.

"Who said anything about me going over there?" He chuckled, now lashing his strong tail against himself playfully. He then opened the portal slightly a bit more and waited for Sasha and Rachel to run past.

The girls were running for their lives and they could hear the Knights closing in. They then screamed in frustration because they were at a dead end! They ran into an abandoned ally!

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Sasha wailed.

"I don't know," Rachel panicked.

"Now," The Prince whispered, now ripping open the portal more and grabbing them both by the back of their shirts.

"HEY!" Sasha screamed.

"LET ME GO!" Rachel demanded. But it was no use. The prince had a firm hold on both and easily pulled them into his realm.

Soon it was nothing but pitch black! They couldn't see anything in front of them or beside them.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"I feel something fluffy," Sasha said, now giggling a bit. Suddenly, a light was seen at the end of the tunnel they were in.

"Head towards the light. We gotta get out of here." Rachel said, now grabbing Sasha by her wrist and dragging her towards the light.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Sasha asked, still delirious!

"We're trapped somewhere. We gotta get out of here!" Rachel said, now pulling her harder.

"Hey, stop pulling so hard!"

"Hurry up!"

"HEY! I said GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sasha said, now stumbling and she and Rachel went rolling on the ground and out of the tunnel exit. They landed in a heap at the bottom of the hill and it took them a while to understand what was happening.

"W-What is that?! Rachel look!" Sasha gasped.

Rachel looked at Sasha's pointed finger and let out a yelp of shock. The grass was made out of greenish feathers that wiggled against their feet.

"Thank goodness we have our shoes on." Rachel said gladly.

"Yeah, or GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sasha yelled again, now feeling a vine from a nearby tree grab her ankle and start taking off her shoes and socks!

"SASHA!" Rachel yelled, trying to jump up and help her sister. But soon the tree sent a feathery vine down and it did the same to her! Soon both girls were placed safely back on the ground with no shoes or socks! "The tree stole our shoes!"

"Robbery! Give those back!" Sasha demanded.

"Yes GIVE AHAHAHA THOHOHOHOSE BACK!" Rachel said, now laughing as the grass began wiggling against her feet again.

"IHIHIHIHIHT'S TICKLING ME!" Sasha said, now feeling the grass wiggle in between her toes and along her arches.

"R-RUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHN!" Rachel said, now pointing down another pathway. Both girls began running like mad, now barefoot and scared out of their wits.

"My my, they can't leave yet without meeting me. Tickle trees…take care of them," the Prince chuckled, now watching them from a tree with a curious grin.

"We've got to get out of here!" Sasha said, now finally stopping to rest on a rock. She then felt a tingly feeling and looked down and the rock had tiny, tiny grey feathers camouflaged on it. "Even the rocks are tickling me!"

"What kind of realm did we get into?!" Rachel said, now feeling a bit scared. But both girls didn't have a chance to think as they saw the vines on the nearby trees reaching out their feathery white and red leaves and trying to tickle them.

"GAH! RUN!" Rachel said, now trying to get away, but the tree shook by itself and soon some of the leaves began to fall down on them.

"What's going on?" Sasha said.

"Look! They're sticking to us!" Rachel said, now desperately trying to get the leaves off of her! Not only were the leaves sticking, but they were gently wrapping around the girls and the movement was ticking them! "The leaves! The leaves are alive!"

"RUN! RUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUN!" Sasha said, now desperately trying to get the leaves off of her.

"I-I can't! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T GEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET THEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEM OFF!" Rachel said, now rolling on the ground and laughing helplessly.

Suddenly, they heard a deep chuckle from above them. Both girls could barely focus with their watery eyes that were filled with tears of laughter.

"Alright, release them." Came a deep and rich voice. The leaves immediately released the girls and wormed their way back up the tree. The girls were left on the ground panting and begging for air. The prince was now worried. He quickly made his way over to them and rubbed their backs. "Easy…deep breaths now."

"W-What?" Sasha said groggily. Now that her eyes focused, she noticed the green eyes, jet black hair, red skin, pointed ears, and fangs.

"F-Four Arms?" Rachel said, trying to focus and regain her strength.

"No…I am not an alien. I am the prince of this realm, the tickle monster prince. You may call me Prince Jocu and…"

"Jocu?"

"Yes, like Jocular. It means playful or humorous." He replied.

"But the tickle monster? There is no such thing!" Sasha said bluntly.

"I agree!" Rachel said, now turning and looking over his shoulder and grabbing his tail and slightly pulling it. His furry tip brushed against her nose. "Hey! Stop!"

"Ticklish on your nose?" He chuckled. "And come now, I can't let you pull my tail clean off!"

"Y-You're not real! There is no real tickle monster!"

"Then how did humans come up with the legend?"

"Well…I…"

"See. You don't have an answer." Jocu laughed. "Human got the legend because of me."

Now both girls stared in fright and tried to get free and run but he held them tightly on his lap.

"Hey, don't run!" He said, now holding them to his chest.

"HE'S REAL! Let go of me!"

"TICKLE MONSTER?! He's going to tickle us to death!" Rachel panicked.

"Shh, shhh…" He said, now looking up at the trees and letting the vines from the tree grab them, albeit gently. The vines were covered in green and brown feathers and they began wrapping around the girls like snakes, but wiggling against their stomachs and against their skin effectively tickling them!

"NO! NOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed crazily, now feeling the prince use a clawed finger and lift up her shirt revealing her belly button.

"My what a ticklish stomach Sasha." He said, now bending down and blowing strong raspberries in her stomach. "This is so tickly isn't it little Sasha?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"And as for you Rachel," He smirked, now turning and wiggling his fingers on her wiggling and vulnerable toes. "Cootchie Cootchie Coo! Tickle tickle tickle!"

"NO! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHLP! HEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Rachel laughed out.

"Come now, I am not so dangerous am I? I did after all save you both from the Forever Knights," He crooned smoothly, now standing and planting fun and ticklish kisses on Rachel's ears, while tickling Sasha's feet with the end of his tail.

"LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHEHEHET US GO!" Sasha said, now thrashing hard and demanding release.

"Not just yet," He said, now plucking a large white feather off the tree and tickling both girls on their feet and working his way up their ankles, then necks, then ears.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHA!"

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEEHHEHEE!"

"Tickle tickle tickle, my what ticklish beautiful humans I have in my grasp." He teased playfully, now smirking at the girls. But when the girls began to have a red and purplish face, he let them go and held them as they got their breath back. After a few minutes, the girls could talk.

"Ok, so maybe you're not as dangerous as we thought." Sasha giggled.

"No, you're actually pretty cool." Rachel smiled, now letting him hold them.

"And thank you for rescuing us!" Sasha said, now hugging him.

"You're welcome. And not to worry. I sent one of my men through the portal. The children are safely back at the Grant Mansion. But you both still need rest. Why not stay here for the night at my palace?" He suggested, now standing and holding them both with no difficulty in his muscular arms.

"Cool! I wanna stay for a night!" Sasha said happily.

"Why not?! We get to stay with the real tickle monster!" Rachel said in glee, now giving him a small hug.

He could only chuckle and began to walk with both girls safely in his arms to his palace. That was truly a day to remember. They met the one and only tickle monster and he was already a great friend!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it! NewbienovelistRD gave me the idea so she gets credit too! This was blast to write I just couldn't stop! But this may be it for this week guys lol**

 **newbienocelistRD: THANK YOU! This was amazing and them some, guestsurprise! Thank you son much for this awesome story! :D**


End file.
